Addicting
by Shadzninja
Summary: [Request for MariaMarcuu on DA] When he captured their medic, he never expected a fight for affection (Optimus-x-Ratchet and non-con Megatron-x-Ratchet, mechpreg, COVER BY MARIAMARCUU).
1. Your on my ship

**Requested by MariaMarcuu on DA**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara**

Ratchet hung from the ceiling of a dark room he woke up in. When he woke up, he was soar in more then one area of his body. The pain was there, just a little numb in his legs and arms. His white painted chassis was scratched to where it was not just white, but grey and extremely dark blue. Now that he remembered it, he was here because...

_Ratchet laid against a rock wall as he tried to reboot his data pad as it failed to turn on. It was an old data pad he found in storage so he decided that he might as well try to reboot the content within the pad. He watched his scout member Bulkhead walk to the front of the cave and looked around for anything. Right now he and Bulkhead had been sent to a nearby mine area to guard it until Optimus got here or sent a Ground Bridge to pick them up_

_Right now, Bulkhead sighed and groaned, "Can they hurry up and show their hides already_

_Ratchet looked at Bulkhead from the cave, "It's only been an hour and a half, Bulkhead. Optimus and Megatron usually fight for about 45 minutes, 40 at best and their an hour a way. Back and to."_

_Bulkhead groaned again as he realized Ratchet was right. He sulked a little while standing outside the cave._

_"It's even sundown!" Bulkhead griped._

_"Why are you so eager to leave?" Ratchet asked as the data pad started to cooperate with him._

_"Well, Miko and Rafeal got Jack and their parents to agree to stay the night. Since they think June has them and not us, we have to take them back early the next morning. I want to spend time with Miko before she leaves," Bulkhead said as he turned slightly._

_"And I would like to spend my afternoon at the Ground Bridge controls, so we both have something to lose!" Ratchet said as he finally got the data pad to load._

_"Come on Ratchet!" Bulkhead said to the medic, "Don't you think Rafeal wants to see you? Don't you think the humans want to spend time with you?"_

_Ratchet just looked down and sighed, "No one does."_

_Bulkhead had a start with that, "But, Ratch, why do you think Rafeal wants to see you everyday?"_

_"I'm his teacher, Rafeal loves to learn-"_

_"No!" Bulkhead said and lowered his brows, "The humans love you Ratchet! Miko tries to get your attention because she-"_

_"Please, Bulhead," Ratchet said as he leaned back and ignored the wrecker, "Just... go back to your post."_

_Bulkhead watched for any signs of emotion inside Ratchet's optics but found them cut off. Turning around, Bulkhead only told himself he made it worse with prying into the medic._

_After half an hour more of silence and a jerk data pad not working, a Ground Bridge opened just a few feet away from the caves mouth. Bulkhead chuckled as he motioned Ratchet to hurry up._

_"Come on! We got friends to see!" Bulkhead said as he waited for Ratchet to go in front of him._

_Ratchet smiled at the Ground Bridge for a few seconds before he stopped and frowned. Something wasn't right, Optimus usually comm linked before he sent a Ground Bridge to pick anyone up so they could prepare to return home feeling confident they weren't going into the enemies ship. That's probably was what was on the other side._

_Ratchet stopped Bulkhead before they got into the green portal._

_"What's wrong, Ratch?" Bulkhead said, "We have to get home."_

_"Something's not right," Ratchet said as he glared at the portal, "It's not an Autobot Ground Bridge, Bulkhead."_

_"How can you know-?" Bulkhead was cut off by sudden screaming._

_As the both turned to the portal, Bumblebee came flying out covered in scratches and dents. Bulkhead gasp as Bumblebee landed right in front of them, Ratchet staring at Bumblebee in shock._

_"Bee!" Bulkhead yelled as he rushed forward for the scouts aid._

_As Ratchet reached the yellow scout, he saw he was offline in stasis, he wanted to turn around and tell Bulkhead to move the scout into the cave so they had protection but soon another cry ran over their audios as Breakdown came running through. Ratchet quickly rolled himself and Bumblebee out of the way as Bulkhead drew his wrecking ball out and met Breakdown head on._

_As Ratchet and Bumblebee stopped rolling, he looked up to see Autobot and Decepticon a like leak out like rats to a picnic. After Breakdown came Optimus and Megatron, clashing swords and shooting bullets like there was something they were protecting. Next came Starscream and Soundwave fighting Arcee and Wheeljack (Wheeljack wanted a rematch with Soundwave more then Starscream). And so on._

_Finally Ratchet had gathered enough stamina to move the injured scout just a little out of the way of the fighting. He got out his torch and started to fix the scout._

_He soon found a shadow hovering over him as the fighting seemed to diminish a little. Turning around quickly, he found Soundwave hovering just on top of him with his tentacles sparking with electricity. Next thing he knew was nothing._

Soundwave! Ratchet growled, he had been bested by Soundwave! And the irony was just a day or so ago, he had given Soundwave the slip somehow after uploading the virus to Laserbeak. The reason that he and Bulkhead were here was because they were left over from the mission, Bulkhead had been injured by Hardshell and Ratchet was told to stay with the green wrecker.

He heard a groaning from something in front of him and realized that it was a door. As the light flooded within the room, three figures stepped into the dark room. He noticed one had wingsthat stood over the frame and that made the figure seem bigger, obviously Starscream. One had curled hide legs and a sharp and pointy helm with long paper disk forearms, Soundwave. And the front one stood out the most, a large and sharp form stood over the others and himself as a fushion cannon laid on its arm, it's helm the shape of a bucket.

Megatron.

The Decepticon's top three lieutenants were standing in front of him, glaring daggers at the colorful framed bot hanging from their ceiling.

"Master, the Vehicons have sedated the medic to were he can not move his legs or arms," Starscream hissed, "As you commanded."

Megatron hummed, "Yes, I noticed he isn't struggling. His legs dangle like a pathetic human doll."

"Do you mind not making fun of me," Ratchet snarled, "I was already captured laughably easy while tending to Bumblebee- Bumblebee! What have you done to him?!"

Megatron laughed as Soundwave showed an image of Bumblebee still unconscious, laying on Knock Out's medical berth with support tubes in his wrist and chest.

"You see medic, we are no push overs," Starscream said as he flexed his claws, "We know better then to take just one prisoner."

Ratchet growled at the SiC and communications officer, "You even lay a digit on Bumblebee's frame and I swear I will break out of these cuffs and reconstruct you all into Cybertronian-!"

A sudden strike made the medic shut up so he didn't cry out in pain. He looked down to see Megatron's talons were curled in a fist around his tank.

"You have a sharp glossa for a medic in such a vulnerable position," Megatron said as he brought himself close to the medics face, "I suggest you give us the answers we want immediately, Doctor."

Ratchet glared right into Megatron's optics and ground, "I will never utter a word about the Autobots."

"It seems you don't care about that young scout in our care," Megatron laughed when Ratchet's optics widen, "Have you really forgotten your not our only prisoner we have on our ship?"

Ratchet only growled again at the smug tone Megatron had on his face. Megatron was close enough to were if he lunged his head forward, he would be able to headbutt him.

Megatron leaned forward just a little more and Ratchet could feel his discomfort growing. He made a sound in the back of his throat as Megatron smirked evilly in his face, he started to panic and looked around to see Starscream and Soundwave were gone and the door was shut tight.

He was stuck with Megatron and whatever he had planned for him...

Primus, he could use Optimus right now...


	2. A Prime's thoughts, a warlord's actions

Optimus was pacing the floor of what made up the Autobots storage garbage with crates placed tight around him. He could practically hear the floor groan as he scratched his pede on the floor once more in the same line.

Optimus really failed this time, he messed up even worse then he thought he could have with this predicament. He let his team down, his bonded-to-be down. As he paced faster, he could only think of what Ratchet and Bumblebee were going through right now, because of his neglect to his team's wellbeing on the field.

When he thought back on what Ratchet had done for him all these eons and what loyalty he had shown in his time made the Autobot leader growl at himself. Ratchet had given up so many things because he was a Autobot medic at war, some being his family, his sparklings, his trust, his lovers and friends... his body... Ratchet even sacrificed a chance to fix Bumblebee in ways you would die to do.

Optimus paced faster as he remembered the medic when he tried to repair Bumblebee. Emphasis on tried. The young scout had been on the end of Megatron's wrath (he regretted the scout taking his beating) and was left for dead before Autobot troops dragged him to Ratchet's care in the medical ward just off of Tyger Pax. Ratchet had fixed Bumblebee on the outside, but he didn't talk for a while. When he finally tried to speak to Ratchet, Bumblebee only gave hissed static and after a few tries more, it cut out entirely. He even saw Ratchet go from satisfaction to pure horror. When Ratchet waved at everyone to leave, no one objected to the medics harsh orders. Ratchet didn't emerge from the medium sized med-bay until three earth days pasted.

When Ratchet emerged, his own optics flickered and shuttered and he had to have support of a sturdy object. Back then when a lot of Autobots were still alive, he remembered Prowl helping the medic to a seat. As they heard Ratchet's gears and joints screech in satisfaction to some much needed rest, the medic could only stay online for a few Earth minutes before collapsing on the table, exhaust pipes letting out steam while (he remembered) Ironhide passing the medic some energon. He watched in worry as the medic refused the fuel, only to have it shoved closer to him and Prowl and Jazz make it an order (Jazz demanded something?) for the medic to refuel.

"Bumblebee's injured and you worry about me?" He remembered Ratchet stating as he toke the energon but didn't drink it.

Half the Autobots at the small special base toke off to see Bumblebee but half stayed to watch over Ratchet, they were the people that Ratchet had made friends with over the orns or even eons. He recalled the group gathering around the red and white bot and bombarding him with questions.

Are you okay?

How did it go?

Ya' think Bumblebee can eve' be the same again?

He watched as Ratchet bit his lower lip and his shoulder pads shake, he could only try to get the bots off the fritzing medic before he blew up with the infamous temper he held within his nice and friendly frame. Finally, he snapped.

Ratchet, can we do anything to help you?

"WHY ARE YOU CROWDING ME?!" He flinched at the memory of how painful this rage sounded on Ratchet, he choked as he went farther into it, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO COULD HAVE DIED! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO OFFER YOUR SERVICES TO, GO TO THE WARD AND COMFORT BUMBLEBEE! I don't need you all hovering. Over. Me! I wish you would not care for _me_!"

And Ratchet's energon was thrown to the other wall as the medic gasp and tried to cool down.

"I'm nothing..." He said as he suddenly sulked in the closest chair to him, "of your concerns."

Everyone looked down as they drank the poison of Ratchet's words and bowed their heads, no one spoke and no one moved. He couldn't let the medic feel like this, Ratchet was someone he actually cared for with his entire spark... in more ways then a friend. AAnd to the pits with what Ratchet just said, he was of his concerns.

"Ratchet," He said back then, "You are on our highest concerns. Bumblebee may have been injured but he has enough Autobots in your bay to comfort him, but you have us. Bumblebee is not the only Autobot so far to have lost a part of them..."

He remembered a wince from the ambulance.

"And I know he isn't the only one losing something more than honor..."

Some of the Autobots actually had a spark in their optics at his words.

"But, we are all individually not alone. We may need the solitude to get used to such troubles, time heals all wounds. But right now, my dearest friend, you are not healing the way you should be."

The room was silent as they all looked at one another. He could hear Perceptor cough in a clearing throat manner and pull another crude of energon to Ratchet. This time Ratchet refueled. He watched as Ironhide and Wheeljack helped the medic up on his shaky legs only to have the medic slip and grab onto the closest thing to him. Optimus.

As Ratchet wrapped his arms around his tank and gasp as he anticipated the feeling of the floor and gasp as he got caught by Optimus. He blush he saw was beautiful on a frame like that, with the look Ratchet had made him pet the medic a little on the shoulders.

He turned and punched a crate as he remembered the Tyger Pax experience from so long ago... So very long. He couldn't believe it had been so long ago since he first caught Ratchet when he fell (mentally and physically) and comforted him with a reward of the medics cuteness to admire. He straightened his lips out to a flat line instead of frowning or even break into a smile.

He had stopped pacing by now as he practically stood livid in his stance. How dare he?! How dare he think of Ratchet in such a way?! They had only interfaced a hand full amount before Ratchet declared they bond (him not objecting at all)! Ratchet wasn't his yet and he was acting like he owned Ratchet! Ratchet wasn't something to own... He was something to cherish...

Optimus slowly let out his hot intake and tried to calm down.

When he toke a few more seconds of intaking to calm him down, he could only remember what had happened to make this in the first place. Megatron had desided that it would be funny to joke (now he knew it wasn't one) about how the medic was his prime target. He remembered how Megatron toke pleasure in torturing him (the jokes starting after he got a little rise out of Optimus) that how the medic must look good when he squirmed and withered under a larger bot, how Ratchet would feel like with his legs spread wide open, how fast he could ride on his own, how high he could scream before he...!

Just thinking fully in-depth on what Megatron might be doing to his bonded-to-be made his tanks churn.

He could only imagine it...

Ratchet chained in a seductive position on a Decepticons cell floor as Megatron walked in the room with a smirk of lust and pleasure for future torture on his face. He could see Ratchet struggle as Megatron flipped him over and pulled him up to chain him to the ceiling. Grabbing the medics legs and hoisting them up til Ratchet's joints groaned in protest, not even stopping there. Ratchet stiffling a cry of his pain as he is forced to spread his legs so high and claws try to dig out his panel covering. The pain is unbearable when his parts are exposed to the warlord in an intimate way and his optics shutter from embarrassment. The humiliation of betraying Optimus when they were supposed to bond and be with each other...

He punched another crate this time as he thought about what he was gonna do next. Ratchet wasn't going to be with the Decepticons any longer...

He started to walk out of the storage hold speaking into his comm link, "All Autobots are to met at the coordination I and sending. Do not be late."

Okay, the last part came out with a little too much malice.

-Nemesis-

Ratchet had never been so uncomfortable in his life span. Megatron had been staring into his optics at such a close radius for almost a full forty-five minutes. The dark purple optics making him feel like he was staring into Unicron the unmakers optics himself, that wasn't a good feeling at all.

As he felt feeling in his legs again, he remembered the first time he had fallen into his grip because of exhaustion from the first time he had had fresh energon now coursing in his tubes. Him feeling to Prime so close and the warmth he was giving off... it made the medic heat up in his faceplates. Yes, he loved the Prime even way before that incident.

He was woke from his thoughts as Megatron pulled back from him but held his chin up to look at the silver faceplates and blue optics. He could see pure devilish pleasure on Megatron's face and he couldn't help but cringe back mentally and not let down his stern mask physically.

"Your flustered, medic," Megatron pointed out and growled as he jerked the medics face up til he exposed his throat cables, "Never knew you were taken by me."

No! He wasn't! He was thinking of his delicate Orion! His wonderful Orion! Not this beast!

As he felt claws suddenly dig in his leg and lips press to his own, he panicked and squirmed as he bucked to get the warlord off him fruitlessly. He could feel the fangs behind the lips press to his bottom lip and grip the delicate metal in a trap. He couldn't move his lips for the gladiators without hurting himself in the process. He could tell Megatron actually practices this stuff...

Megatron let his lips go as he felt him drag his fangs down his neck cables, not delicate at all. When the fangs had every spot explored, they bit down on their four favorite places and Ratchet knew this because they would bite the hardest there.

When he felt energon trickling down his neck and collar armor, he tried to kick off the larger and duller mech. He couldn't stand energon traveling so fast and fluidly down his frame and when he suddenly got a lucky kick to Megatron's groin, he felt the fangs practically rip out of his cables. He cried out at his own stupidity as his new wounds leak more energon then any of the bites. He could tell he would have soft scars in they didn't worsen.

Megatron growled, "Stay still and enjoy what I'm giving you."

Ratchet growled back, "Leave me alone. I belong to no one but my Orion! Only he can claim me like this!"

Did that sound any weirder out loud then in his helm?

"Such a loyal pet," Megatron snapped as he got close to Ratchet's frame again, "From honorable, world-rebound medic to a loyal, submitted berth toy."

"Optimus treats me better then you could ever treat anyone else!" Ratchet stated as he is twisting and turning in his chains, "He actually pleasures me! Makes me feel worth the energon they wast on me! He makes me feel like I'm loved and even someone to bond with. He makes sure if I'm uncomfortable, he stops doing it immediately! You would continue with what you were doing in your evil lust filled intentions and you would only hurt me! I won't stop fighting! I'll never stop fighting!"

When he felt Megatron try to touch him again, he let him do so because he was exhausted in a way. He had no fight...

This time Megatron went straight for themedic's valve panel. The claws dip within tthe tiny openings and tugging at the panel. Soon, the panel thought the forcing was a command by the processor to open so it did. Yes, Megatron had been practicing...

He felt his dry and hollow valve suddenly clamp when a sharp claw was pressed in the interface panel. He felt the pain of being dry stretched in this manner, he tried to keep his vocalizer off but he let out a pained gasp. He wanted to shake and shiver as the digit worked and stretched his hollow hole to a comfortable but pleasurable fit. He felt horror strike as he produced some lubricant as nodes started to get striked. He felt another digit dig it's way in.

The second digit actually stayed still until it scissors him wide and harshly, pulling the delicate metal under the claws half way joints. He made a sound in the back of his vocalizer but held in his pants and cries. Even with the pain, Ratchet could feel lubricant sudden gush in short bursts in his not anymore dry valve. The digits pushed in and out much faster and more nodes were struck within it.

He couldn't help but start to moan.

Megatron grabbed his hips with his free talons and fondled Ratchet's aft. The medic squeaked as his aft was groped and pushed up and down to ride the digits. The flow of lubricant was overflowing out of him and he could practically hear the puddle on the floor drip with more and more lubricant fall into it.

He kept moaning as the digits filled him further with three. Optimus scissors him wide and long before taking him, so he never needed three digits. Ratchet getting presently bounced on three digits made him feel worried on what was to come.

Ratchet really resented himself right now, he was Prime's mate and soon-to-be-bonded, he couldn't break that- Holy mother of sweet Primus!

He saw stars and his body spasms as he feels nodes in the most pleasurable spot he tries to hide. When he had his nodes stuck faster and harder, he moaned louder!

He couldn't... betrays... who?

He was losing his logic as Megatron continues to bounce him on his talons and make that lustful sloshing of lubricant being used and rubbed to help the digits. Yes! It was right there!

He was suddenly pulled off the the digits and his hips were jerked to the side, slanting the valve closer to him.

When he felt Megatron try to withdraw his spike, Ratchet panicked. He had gotten his senses in check as Megatron withdrew. He was an idiot! He was to be blinded with a Prime! His Prime! This is an honor no one would give up and take with ease! And he was fragging the Prime's enemy! He was disgraceful to the Holy Lord, Primus by getting washed with the sin of someone baring Unicron's lifeblood! Please, let the Matrix still let him bond with Prime...!

That was his final thought as he was penetrated with the large spike of Megatron. Megatron fully sheathed inside him and he could feel Megatron was greater then Optimus in width but no match in size. Megatron aimed for his highest nodes as he thrust into the quivering and distressed medic...

Primus, he begged for his beloved Prime right now!


	3. Rubbed raw

He woke up on the floor the next morning... He thinks. He remembered Megatron cutting off the power to the cuffs and the ceiling and him falling with his wrists bound. He loved the floor more then anything right now, he could keep himself covered up and could curl in on himself if he wished. The floor wasn't as bad as he thought. It had actually adapted to his heat and it was quite warm where his body curled in on himself.

He uncurled from his fatal position and spread out as best as he could with his servos cuffed together. His legs stretched and spread til all kinks were silent and no noises were heard from his gears anymore. He arched his spinal strut slightly and set it back down when he felt his sensors give a sting of satisfaction where he got out the pain.

He looked around to see the normal room he's seen for twenty-four hours now, with no change at all. He hissed as he saw the lights brighten slightly in the middle of the room. Must be trying to wake him up or they knew he was awake and just wanted him to see around. One of those two, yeah.

"Did you sleep well?" A sly and rumbled voice called from the door just a few feet behind him.

He turned his helm to see Knock Out standing in the room just beside a red colored keypad, the junior medics smirk matched his tone of voice, wicked and sly. When Knock Out stopped leaning on the wall and started to move forward, he closed his legs tight together and growled lowly at the red speedster. Knock Out simply chuckled.

"Oh don't worry the red stripes of your frame, medic," Knock Out said and drought out a medical scanner, "I'm only getting your wounds checked out and any other injuries fixed. Megatron would do worse to me then beat me like Starscream if I tried anything on you."

Ratchet watched the younger medic with sharp optics, he was not letting his guard down anymore then he had to and from then on. He watched as a red medical scan ran over him, looking for inside injuries and outside one. The scan ran over him three times before the light shut off and Knock Out's forearm beeps twice.

"Hmm. Looks like your low on energon, your left knee is stiffened, and you neck cables are delicate from being bitten but I guess it can't be helped," Knock Out said as he sat down next to Ratchet, "I'm going to have to see your knee component."

This earned the Decepticon a very stern glare and a curt shake of his head.

"Look, if you just let me fix you leg, the sooner you can be left alone. We both know Megatron's going to come back in here sooner or later and the more time I spend in here, the less you get without someone in here," Knock Out said as he whipped his head to the side, "And everyone knows that scout is gonna be the one to get a punishment if either one of us fail. I don't fix you or you deny my help and Megatron finds out, who gets the pain?"

"Bumblebee..." Ratchet said as he finally gave up hiding his leg and let Knock Out have it.

"I understand how you feel, I wouldn't want to be fixed by the likes of you Autobots but... I guess our leaders have been at war with each other so much, they forgot about us." The red muscle car said as he undid Ratchet's knee armor.

What? They were being forgotten? No. Maybe Megatron was ignoring his troops but Optimus wasn't. Every Autobot was treated with respect and care from the bottom of Optimus's spark and Ratchet certainly knew he wasn't getting forgotten.

"Your wrong," Ratchet said to the younger medic, "Optimus is not ignoring us like Megatron does to you all."

Knock Out scoffed, "Are you kidding! You Autobots are to loyal to your so called Prime, who happens to be your bonding partner. Yes, Megatron told me. What do any of you actually believe in his words? His promises? His power? His soul? Face it, Prime's running on empty and so is Megatron, they're giving out on us."

"Your wrong!" Ratchet stated, "Optimus is up and kicking more then ever and he's not giving up on us!"

"How do you explain the position you and that scout are in?" Knock Out said as he found the injury, "You are the enemies berth toy and the scouts collecting dust in our cells, curled in on himself."

Ratchet growled, "What did they do to him?"

"Nothing, he's just worried about you. He won't move a muscle other then to lay down or take in the energon we give him," Knock Out said, "Now, where we're we? Oh yes, Prime and Megatron withering away."

"Prime. Doesn't. Fail. Us." Ratchet declared.

"Then why did you spread your legs for Megatron?" Knock Out said, "Could you feel to desperate need off him? Did you pity him and let go? Or... have you given up as well?"

Ratchet let Knock Out stare at him for a few seconds that felt like hours and he fell silent. Knock Out worked on Ratchet in peace for quite some time...

-Nevada dessert-

":Optimus, why are we out here?:" Arcee asked over the comm link as she zoomed across the dessert to meet Optimus and the others at the coordinated spot.

":I have a way to get Ratchet back,:" Optimus replied back, ":Everyone, pick up your paces.:"

Arcee sighed, Optimus was getting more demanding with what he was ordering and no one liked it. Not even Smokescren who usually smiled everything off. She could tell Megatron and how he has both Ratchet and Bumblebee under his claws made everyone ill in the tanks. The humans and bots were upset greatly because Bumblebee had been captured injured and Ratchet was electrocuted and taken as well.

She sighed again, she could tell it effected Optimus the most. Ratchet and Optimus were going to bond and Bumblebee was like a son to Optimus, this was hard.

She speed up and put petal to the metal towards Optimus

-Nevade Dessert-

Miko looked out the window of her guardians altmode and she frowned. Bulkhead knew something was wrong with the little Japanese girl, she always smiled and she loved the fast rides were he broke the speed limits.

"Miko?" He asked softly.

"There dead aren't they?" Milo whispered as she curled her fingers to a fist on her lap.

"What are you talking about, Miko?" Bulkhead asked her with a start.

"Bumblebee and Ratchet, Bulkhead!" Miko said louder then before, "They are dead aren't they?"

"No, they aren't!" Bulkhead said.

"Really Bulkhead?" Miko asked, "You really think the 'Cons actually healed Bumblebees wounds or their not torturing Ratchet right now? I don't think you can prove any of that..."

Miko, even with her seatbelt, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head in her knees. Bulkhead felt even worse, he had raised his voice against Miko, he would never do that and he didn't know why he would any way.

"Miko... sorry for raising my voice," Bulkhead said softly and went a little faster when he picked up Optimus's coordinates ahead, "I guess... I'm in denial that they are probably gone..."

No he wasn't. He wasn't in denial at all. Ratchet and Bumblebee were alive and kicking on that warship, he knew it from the bottom of his spark.

"Bulkhead..." Milo whispered and brought her face up which was laced in tears, "Please tell me their alive, sitting on that ship, waiting for us..."

Bulkhead said was confidence, "Their sitting on that warship, giving Megatron a hard time!"

Miko smiled, "Thank you, Bulk."

Miko leaned down, struggling with the seatbelt, and hugged Bulkhead's dashboard. She really loved who she choose to be her guardian, she loved him and she knew he loved her back. Ratchet was a close second and Wheeljack was a harsh third, she loved all the Autobots so it was hard to actually say that any of them were... gone...

Bulkhead sighed, "Sit back and enjoy the ride!"

As she sat back and he tightened her seatbelt, he swerved and flipped off the slanted rock with enough speed to throw them a few feet, and when they landed, Miko shrieked in delight.

'Thatagirl,' Bulkhead thought, 'Just keep smiling...'

He watched as they neared Prime faster then usual because of the launches they were doing and Miko smiled and shrieking in his cab.

'Ratchet and Bee would laugh with you too...'


	4. The reasons for loneliness

_When he began to move, the shadow followed him down the corridors. He tried to run faster, anything to get out of the light and into a hiding spot. When he ran down another corridor , he ran into a dead end._

_"Oh no!" He whispered._

_He looked around frantically to see if he could find something to hide in or behind. He saw nothing. When he decided it was best to turn around and go a different way, the mech he was running from slammed him against the wall and pinned his arms to each side of his head._

_"My dearest apologizes, doctor. I thought I made it comfortable enough for you to stay." Megatron said to him calmly._

_Ratchet looked around frantically, at anything other than Megatron._

_Megatron leaned into Ratcheto's face and kissed the medic on the lips. Ratchet gasp in shock at the kiss and moaned in displeasure at being kissed by someone that was not Optimus. _

_The kiss was long and passionate but Ratchet hated it._

_"I hope you don't plan to resist my efforts to love you, doctor. It's not everyday I let my affection for anyone show." Megatron said after he stopped kissing Ratchet._

_Ratchet whimpered as he was picked up by Megatron. Curse how small he was compared to Megatron! Megatron walked them down a hallway that seemed familiar. _

_They soon come to a door that was large and wide, very noticeable in a hallway of small doorways. Megatron typed in the code to the room and Ratchet found himself thrown into the room._

_Ratchet screamed as he was thrown but closed his mouth when he landed on something soft. He looked down to see he landed on a pillow, a bed to be exact. And a lustful mech plus a bed equals... oh no!_

_Ratchet quickly tried to get up but found himself being pushed back on the bed with ease._

_"Just lay down and enjoy yourself, Ratchet." Megatron said._

_Megatron slowly laid down on top of Ratchet who's fear of what was to be was high he was shaking. Ratchet looked up at Megatron with wide and large optics in fear._

_"Please don't..." Ratchet was cut off by Megatron kissing him._

_Megatron started to slid Ratchet's body closer to him and stroked his hips to end up at Ratchet's valve. When he got a grip on it, Ratchet started to whine._

_"I beg you, please don't... Optimus won't-"_

_"Care I stole his chosen mate and used his lover as a interfacing toy? He most definitely will, and I can't wait to see the out come," Megatron hissed and tore the codpiece off and hurt the edge of Ratchet's valve in the process._

_Ratchet cried out in pain as his valve was getting torn open by the warlord so brutally. It pulsed and hurt slightly as he tried to keep Megatron from seeing or feeling the valves pain. But Megatron saw it anyway and laughed. _

_"Oh, Ratchet," Megatron chuckled, "Such a delicate 'bot. I love how medics are very fragile, no matter the bulk. You can always break them with such brutal force..."_

_Megatron traced Ratchet's helm armor softly and his claws didn't strike or scratch Ratchet, just stroked softly in a loving way. Ratchet wanted to bat the servo away but instead of revolting, his body slid further down into Megatron's shadow and he put his own servo on top of Megatron's larger, sharper one. The medic panicked on the inside on what he was doing, why was he doing this?! He panicked on what was next, his body turned to the side, his legs laying on top of each other and his bottom laying over top of Megatron's crotch plate. The warlord growled but it was one of lust and he pressed the medic down to the berth. Ratchet moaned and the two dove in fast to kiss each other half way, Ratchet moaning the whole time._

Ratchet gasped when he awoke, the newly formed darkness welcoming to his optics. He tried to sit up but he found his servos where high above his head in a bind. He was laying down, he knew this, and he was comfortable (in a strange way) so he wanted nothing to ruin this.

But his wishes are on the rotten side as of late...

"Well, if it isn't the doctor who can't take his drugs to well," Knock Out said as he stood over the medic, "Wakey, wakey!"

Ratchet groaned as he watched the vanity freak medic stare down at him in a predator like way, watching Ratchet like an animal.

He was upset when Knock Out put his servos on the berth next to his arm and leaned on it, probably to mock on his freedom.

"Now, since I fixed your knee, I think it's story time," Knock Out said.

"You fixed me under Megatron's order, I see no reason to tell you a word," Ratchet huffed as he turned his helm.

"Actually I fixed your leg AND got Megatron to leave you alone til tomorrow, stopped a few curious drones from checking your valve, stopped Starscream from doing anything while you recharged, and finally I gave you fresh energon instead of the energon that could make you into a lifeless drone. Now, care to share some details?" Knock Out said slyly.

Ratchet couldn't believe Knock Out had kept him from being... Well, in a terrible, terrible position.

"Why did you give in?" Knock Out asked.

"I... don't follow," Ratchet said as he looked at Knock Out fully in the optics.

"I know you could have fought against Megatron the first time he tried to have you, but you only struggled a little and let him have his ways," Knock Out said, "I want to know why you gave in."

"Well, not all Cybertronians are as youthful as they act and the elders aren't as ragged as they pretend," Ratchet said, "And like it or not, this is not the first I have done this."

"I not sure _I _follow," Knock Out said in a confused way.

"I have been... on the outskirts of my limits lately, and I have been captured, stressed, raped, and drugged _several _times. But this is definitely not the first time I've been in the servos of someone who is obsessed with me."

"Boy, Megatron's obsessed?" Knock Out said with mock tone, "This is getting juicy!"

"When I was still in academy, I had a lot of free time when I got done with my work almost immediately after I got it..." Ratchet began.

"Lucky," Knock Out said.

"So, I decided that after half a semester in, I needed to... explore," Ratchet said the last part funny.

"The campus?" Knock Out asked interested.

Ratchet shook his helm, "Relationships. I left my dorm about what humans call, sunset..."

_Ratchet looked around at the pairs and trines of students all around him while he was lonely. He sighed and looked around sadly to see one of his true friends from his childhood was probably doing his work still. The work was only a six thousands word essay on the history of Primus and Unicron for half their grade._

_Ratchet walked away from all the friends in groups and walked down the corridor for the gymnastics class which was still in the gym. He walked past the lockers (silver completely) and walked to the stands to sit in. He watched the students run (which he found out was a twenty seeker run, in human words, a twenty lap jog) and how one of his other friends, Ironhide, was in the front, running laps over the others. He pulled out a datapad with his morning class, medicine and biomedical sciences, information on it and began to read until Ironhide's run ended._

_Soon, he found the stands not as empty when a stranger plopped down in the bleacher next to him._

_"Um, hello," Ratchet said to the stranger._

_"'Ey!" The stranger answered, "What's a skinny littl' bot like ya' doin' in the big mechs room?"_

_Ratchet's build was quite small (the Cybertronian ambulance he chose wasn't that complicated and detailed) so his frame showed quite a bit of his skinny and frail protoform. Ratchet had a white paint job with red streaks over his frame, adding to the doctor/scientists look, and occasionally if you look you would see the red with the faintest of lime green underneath and on the edges of it. And the chevron on his forehead may have been large and sharp but they were pointed against his helm in a safe look because he bent them slightly so he didn't make a mistake with how large and sharp they were. Plus, he had doorwings on his back that if someone grabbed to harshly, he would scream and fall to his knees._

_"Just so you know," Ratchet began in a matter-of-a-fact tone, "I am not "little" in any way and these mechs aren't as heavy as you say."_

_"You have a fire in ya' words," The stranger said, "I like it."_

_Ratchet couldn't believe this... was he flirting or trying to make him a friend?_

_"Hey, Ratch!" Ironhide called and climbed the stands and looked at the stranger with a glare, "Why are you sitting with him, Barricade?"_

_The purple and black praxian, Barricade, leaned back in the stands and Ratchet found a servo behind him, "Come on, 'Hide, I want to make new friends to."_

_"But you usually do something evil to make a friend," Ironhide said and growled, "Take your servos off Ratch!"_

_Barricade pulled his servos back and held them up in from of him, showing surrender, "Chill, 'Hide! I just want love to!"_

_Ironhide snapped and tried to reach for Barricade, but he was gone as he dashed to the locker room._

_"Ironhide, why did you do that?" Ratchet said as he looked at the black jock._

_"That's Barricade, one of the academy's worst pranksters, juvenile, and creepiest person on campus. He gets off to making friends- targets- out of mechs who have no friends and could be an easy target," Ironhide said as he looked at Ratchet, getting scared at Ratchet's angry glare._

_"So I'm weak and I have no friends?!" Ratchet asked in a very upset to tone._

_"W-wait, Ratch-!" Ironhide didn't finish his sentence when Ratchet got up with a start and stomped his way out of the gym, pushing another student who was standing in the doorway out of the way and into another. He sighed, he screwed up, didn't he?_

_-story cutscreen-_

_Ratchet had his datapad and a flush on his face, so Ironhide thought he couldn't make friends, huh? Well, so goes Ironhide's theory, he was going to make friends with Barricade, to show him!_

_As Ratchet relieved it was almost curfew for the students so he made his way to the dorms. Orion must be worrying about him by now, Ironhide must have commed him by now. Ratchet was only at the edge of the dorms section of the school when he saw Barricade waiting by the first door in the long upper hall._

_"Barricade?" Ratchet began but found Barricade hugging him in a bear hug, "This is... um, sudden..."_

_Barricade put his helm in Ratchet's neck and he breathed in and out on the cables that were so delicate to his breath puffs. Ratchet shivered and tried to get Barricade to let go of him but the larger but younger Praxian was stronger then him._

_"Your smell is so unique," Barricade said, "I could tell your a mix between Polyhexian and Praxian but you grew up in Iacon."_

_He was right._

_"Your smell makes me wanna-" Barricade bite Ratchet mid-sentence._

_"Ah!" Ratchet cried out as he was pressed to the wall, servos bound._

_"I can tell Ironhide warned you about me," Barricade said as be pressed against Ratchet, "You should listen to him more!"_

_Barricade bit his neck and held his arms against the wall harshly and Ratchet's lower half squirmed and twisted. No! He had a seal! He wanted to cry out but Barricade was biting so hard, it made him draw energon and his vocalizer shut off._

_As Barricade began to kiss and ravish his frame in an inappropriate way, Barricade was pulled away. Ratchet looked up to see the three dorm ministers were pulling Barricade away and Orion and Ironhide were standing with the school nurse checking him over._

_"Ratchet, are you okay?!" Orion asked in total worry._

_"I-I'm fine, Orion... can you quite squeezing my servo n-now?" Ratchet said as Orion let go of his servo to sigh._

_"Ratchet, I warned you!" Ironhide said, "Please, listen to me next time! Please! Barricade could have gotten into you any second he wanted to!"_

_Ratchet blushed, did Ironhide really say that in front of Orion and the nurse?!_

_"He never got that-!" Ratchet got cut off by the nurse._

_"Ratchet, I would suggest you look down," The nurse said as he looked at Ratchet's neck._

_Ratchet looked down and gasp as he saw his valve was exposed. Oh PRIMUS! Did Barricade get his valve open literally?! How without him feeling it?! Quickly, he shut his valve and put his legs together, feeling exposed._

_"Ratchet," Orion said nd made Ratchet look at him, "You are not to trust anyone without me or Ironhide's consent."_

_Like Primus he wouldn't._

"So, all this and you feel... violated to?" Knock Out asked the chained medic as his story ended.

"No," Ratchet said in a slightly cracked voice, "Because I feel like I'm alone, all over again!"


	5. Greetings, you have my mom

**Okay, I'm going to explaining real quick. In this story, Starscream is not full rogue because Megatron still needs him (because he knows about the Harbinger)**

Ratchet watched as Knock Out moved about the dark sick bay and he could always see the glint of silver, not sure if it was his servos or a tool. Hope it was his servo. Ratchet just followed the darkened red mech walk back and forth from table to table.

Ratchet held his breath every time Knock Out got close to him and he would let it go once the young medic had passed him. Soon, Ratchet concluded he was Knock Out's least worry at the moment and he relaxed. As soon as he relaxed, Ratchet went livid. How could Knock Out simply ignore what he just told him? Ratchet strangely shared his past with the medic but he guessed it wasn't important to the vain speedster!

The nerve of some mechs!

Ratchet must have let his facial facade change because Knock Out stopped working around the bay and stared at him. Ratchet fixed his expression to be normal, like he was simply there for no reason, but Knock Out made a noise of displeasure.

"I haven't forgotten you, Doctor. I just have my own job to take care of. Story time isn't over yet." Knock Out said and tossed a welder like tool in his servo before he walked to a broken arm.

The arm was not ordinary. It was... silver or maybe a dull grey metal of some sort. It was... large but looked like a strong frame used to be attached to it. Weird things were going on here...

* * *

><p><em>-Jasper, Nevada; Forest outskirts-<em>

Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack stood in the forest just a few miles of Nevada were a unidentified Cybertronian ship had been assumed to crash by Rafael. Raf was spending his time, other then crying, by removing Bumblebee sightings from the internet and replacing them with a tap dancing monkey clip. Jake giving the tiny genius a high five from Wheeljack's cab.

Wheeljack would sigh and groan every time he heard that dreaded sound of tapping feet, banging symbols, and '_HOO HEE EEE!' _inside him and the two high five and laugh.

Bulkhead lagged behind the team because of his injury which was healing as slow as as that truck they ran into earlier and jumping those little cliffs actually hurt his altmode. He sometimes just wanted to transform and lay on the ground for a long while.

Optimus could only sigh as he watched his team from the middle of the group, Bulkhead and Wheeljack in his rearview mirror and Arcee to his left. He had half his team plus a rogue and that made him upset as he thought of Ratchet and Bumblebee in Megatron's treacherous servos. He could only think of how Megatron was treating Ratchet. Him grabbing- Nope! He stopped thinking about that when he was rounding his Autobots up.

Arcee could see Optimus adjust his mirrors to keep an optic on the two slacking team members. An injured and a rogue. She never thought she would be in this situation again. Really, she really wished she wasn't here again. Ratchet was, admit it, a grump and a very good grudge holder but he was very important to her little but broken family and with how Optimus was acting only made her worry for the red and white elder. Same went with Bumblebee.

She lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She wasn't losing her family.

Soon, they came upon a crash site. The ship with burned of course and busted in one side, a hole made up half the ship. Energon fuel was in the crater that laid wake, making a small pond of fuel like a river.

They transformed, Bulkhead slowly and sluggish a bit from the others. They stepped forward and noticed that the ship had no insignia on it. Arcee stepped forward to a dark red patch and brushed the char off the side.

"A Decepticon ship," Wheeljack said as he hissed, he must have not liked that the Decepticons insignia was red.

"I'm guessing we have a new Decepticon here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Looks like he didn't like being held down," Arcee said as she looked pointedly to the large blaster hole.

Optimus thought for a moment. Another Decepticon? That would only strengthen their worry for their teammates and he was sure this was a... formidable opponent.

As he began to conjure up aiming, blasts rained down on him and all he saw after he got his sword and blaster out was a Insecticons chest.

* * *

><p><em>-Decepticon warship; ?-<em>

He was about to stasis when Knock Out cleared his throat-or what sounded like one- and he looked at the speedster medic. He was about to snap about why he needed to stay awake until he saw Vehicons flood the room and a yellow and black frame was pushed in with them. The yellow sticking out like a soar thumb-in human terms.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called as the scout bleeped.

Bumblebee looked like he could have done a somersault where he stood if he didn't look so tired and had Vehicons on the left and right of him. The scouts bleeps and clicks had never made him happier!

":_Are you okay, Ratchet?_:" Bumblebee asked just a few feet away.

"I'm fine Bumblebee. They didn't hurt you any did they- Megatron didn't hurt you?" Ratchet asked the scout.

":_Not a scratch. That's what makes me feel bad, I have no injuries but you look like you took some beating_:" Bumblebee looked down and his optics narrowed and shifted down.

"No Bumblebee, it's nothing..." Rape isn't going to hurt me was left unsaid.

Bumblebee looked ready to protest but heavy but all to familiar pede steps filled his audios. He quickly turned to the doorway and the spreading group of Vehicons whom were making a path. Soon, a creature of agony and pain stepped into light and the medic only whined in the back of his throat cables as he saw _Megatron_ emerge like he was made of the hallways shadows.

Bumblebee started to back up and his doorwings lowered as Megatron showed his bucket helm.

"If it isn't the loyal young scout," Megatron hummed, "Glad to see you didn't offline because of your... hunger strike."

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out, interrupting Megatron to yell at Bumblebee for his stupidity.

"Don't worry, Doctor, that is why the scout is here. To get a drip attached." Megatron said as Vehicons forced Bumblebee to lay on another berth and he is energon chained to the berth.

* * *

><p>-<em>Jasper Nevada; Autobot Outpost One-<em>

"So, you are a student of Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked a smaller white mech whom seemed to admire him.

While they were fighting, that so called Decepticon was actually a Autobots rookie from the Hall of Iacon Records. Smokescreen was his designation. Optimus couldn't help but take in the... coincidence that a student of his old master would be sent to Earth like this. Even if he was captured and somehow gave a guard the slip.

Smokescreen suddenly perched forward and he held his blue chassis. Optimus leant his servos forward to be ready to catch the rookie if he fell. But the rookie didn't fall, just stood gasping and groaned.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus asked, "Are you alright?"

"Alright...?" Smokescreen asked, "Alright? I'm... terrified yet enthusiastic!"

Smokescreen shot forward and nearly rammed his helm against Optimus if not for the larger bot moving back a step. He turned his expression from worried to confused.

"You have my family member!" Smokescreen called, "You and or the Decepticons which I really don't hope is the case!"

"I don't follow..." Optimus said as he looked down.

"My carrier! Our bond has been reopened! He's here!" Smokescreen yelled.

"... Who is your "family" kid?" Wheeljack finally spook up from the rear.

"Well, let's start from the ones I remember," Smokescreen said as he practically hopped up and down, "My baby brother Bluestreak and younger brother Prowl, my aunt Elita, my sister Firestar...!"

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Smokescreen was the brother of the best young sniper and his former SiC of his Autobots in Iacon by the Senate cathedral. The brother of a important femme in his rescue teams. The nephew of his post Femme squadron leader. And more. Smokescreen toke quite some time explaining his family, especially his siblings.

Bulkhead lost his temper from boredom and ground out, "Who. Is. Your. Carrier?"

"Oh, man how can I forget him!" Smokescreen began again, "His designation is Ratchet, most strict caretaker ever!"

He was about to say something more but he lurched forward and fell into Optimus, nearly fainting if not for his will.

* * *

><p>-<em>Decepticons Warship; ?-<em>

Ratchet whined as whoops and calls were thrown at him as he was bounced up and down on the berth, his back grinding the berths small details. He let out a few curses as the larger silver tyrant thrust in and out and everything he got made him feel like he was on fire. Megatron had entered him with no preparation and just got straight to the point.

Ratchet was about to try to pry Megatron off or at least make an effort but Megatron put a clawed servo on the side of his helm and pressed it the other way, pinning the helm there as he attacked his neck cables. Ratchet struggled but only his shoulders responded to his demand and he opened him optics. Terrified blue turquoise optics met his.

He felt his spark stop and Megatron's doings did not hurt as much as he went cold and stiff as he truly saw who was watching him. The Decepticons hadn't put Bumblebee under before this! He was staring at Bumblebee who had just watched a traumatic event of violation happen in front of him.

What was happening to him finally hit Ratchet as he cried out as fire burned him even more in his lower region and he produced little lubricant. Megatron's spike was a familiar but no welcome intruder as Ratchet was stimulated. Ratchet groaned at the spikes furious chase for overload and he growled when Megatron licked his lips.

He couldn't think about Bumblebee...

Not Bumblebee...

Don't...

He was about to shut himself into temporary stasis when his vision fizzled in and out and his audios gave a ring. He cried as something crawled out of the flaming fire of pain and it was... ecstasy? He was getting pleasure.

Ratchet watched to cry and scream as Megatron thrust harder into his nodes but he kept his cursing at an all time high to get off the pleasure he was getting. He heard the dirty jokes and wolf whistles the Vehicons were tossing him and he was not red in the face. He was a show to them...

More pleasure went up his spinal cord as he squirmed, the thick spike going to his hilt and smacking Megatron's thighs to his aft made him upset as he was stimulated. The hot, pulsing length smacking his valve slit made him feel... good? The pleasure overtook the fire and only left a throbbing ember. He whispered as lubricant dropped down his aft and the berth.

He looked at Bumblebee to see he was struggling in his berth, drip somehow staying attached. He felt Megatron growl his overload as he was filled with heavy transfluid but all he heard was Bumblebee screaming.

**OMG, it's a pure idea from MariaMarcuu! She likes the idea Ratchet is Smoke's carrier.**


	6. Like mom, like son

** Okay, I've been bouncing ideas off of MariaMarcuu (the lady who requested this) and these chapters are ideal to what she ask for in the next. I can't do all the work sometimes. **

** Just after Alpha/Omega (remember the episode?).**

* * *

><p>Smokescreen laid in his room as he tried to relax, but his thoughts made it hard. Before he told you anything, his "quarters" wasn't a room at all really. And you could tell Optimus had rushed Bulkhead and Wheeljack in here to clean out whatever was in here to another room while he went car hunting with Jake, there was layers of dust and mold (what he hoped was so) on the floor...<p>

If his carrier was here, he would have cleaned the room properly for him...

That was what was bugging his processor, his carrier. He couldn't believe he was on Earth with Optimus Prime, the greatest and most brave warrior ever to still exist, and he had been excepted into the team (more or less)! But at the same time, his luck went down the old draining hole. He found out his carrier, the mech he loved very much and who loved him and his siblings to offlinment, was on the planet but in the servos of a mad mech who (by his and Optimus's secret talk) was obsessed with with his carrier. If only he had been sooner..

Smokescreen tried to sit up, the uncomfortable feeling of being on his back made him wish they just told him to recharge outside instead of this thick atmosphere prison. But when he stood up to full height, his wings stood on end as he felt something go up his spinal strut. His wings hadn't done anything like this since he was little. Maybe around the human approximation of seven...

Yeah, that sounded right as he remembered Prowl being approximated at five and Bluestreak at four. Their carrier had a strange visitor at the door and Ratchet pushed them to a new room, Prowl and Bluestreak's room precisely. He could remember Prowl (avoiding being the show-off in the family) had opened the door with ease and they spied on their carrier and the strange visitor. The house they lived in was quite big so they made to mind their steps or their carrier would hear them if they fell or if Bluestreak fell, Ratchet would hear cries and wails of discomfort.

They had made their way downstairs (Smokescreen being generous and carried Bluestreak for Prowl) and they spied on their carrier for a bit. All they got was mumbles and light groans, Smokescreen had tried to peak first but when he saw his carrier get a rain of kisses from the mech pinning his carrier to the counter (the servo going over Ratchet's grill), he scooped Bluestreak and grabbed Prowl's servo and guided them back to the two's room, avoiding their questions of course.

Smokescreen had gotten a feeling not to go downstairs and now it was burned to his memory banks like it got welded there. Now, this was different. He got a lot of feelings all at once and this made his tanks churn and his processor spin...

_Memories hurt you..._

_Forget tomorrow's shadow..._

_Learn your place..._

_Run..._

_Rescue a not forgotten soul..._

After those few sentences, he really felt drained. Stupid Alpha Trion! He didn't know if it was him for real or just a random voice that sounded of his but... ugh, he always heard that voice now! It kept telling him the same senteces even after the blackout he had at Iacon! It had to be Trion!

Sometimes, he wished he had just went into medicine like his carrier...

* * *

><p>Sometime, he wished he had been a warrior or tactician like his sparklings!<p>

Ratchet growled and bucked against his restraints as he was faced to the ceiling where a light was shown in his faceplates. He had the half common decency to curse at everyone in the room but he settled for a less punishable way of struggling. He had undergone a full few Earth hours of that humiliating scene and he knew it would be a long while til he forgot the feeling of Megatron's fluids going back and forth inside him. He could also never look Bumblebee in the optics ever again, he just couldn't! It would break his already fragile spark if he got a glimpse of anything- no matter what the emotion is by the way- in the scout's optics!

He was still struggling when he heard doors open and someone stirs it, or more precisely, four people. He couldn't move his neck at all and that upset him, he wanted to at least get a glimpse of who was entering his latest "economy" change if you caught his drift.

"Well, look at what the Autobots dragged in," a hissed low grumble came, "Or should I say, Vehicons!"

He couldn't turn his helm very well but he could could see the clawed servo lash at his helm but land on the berth. He peered to his left side and saw the digit hadn't landed on the berth but through it. Large silver metal servos connected to a bunch of blue armor and protoform made him feel like he was going to be dissected, because Dreadwing's energon thirty optics made him upset greatly while he was vulnerable and filled right now.

"I don't intend to harm you yet, medic," Dreadwing said as he toke his servo out of the berth and started to scratch the surface close to Ratchet's helm, "Megatron simply sent me here to... discourage you for later."

Discourage! What did he mean by discourage! He was just fine and he wouldn't be taken without a fight again, he swore on his sparklings possible graves (this actually made him more upset then encouraged)!

But suddenly, Dreadwing was the least of his worries when he felt something pass over him... something that he thought broke so long ago, he never knew he would feel again... It's...

* * *

><p>It was an accident! He swore he never ment to step on... whatever it was. He had a feeling to walk around and he had gotten a bit side tracked when he saw the ground bridge lit up with a bot in front of it when he suddenly stepped on this whatcha-macallit. To say it drew attention was an understatement.<p>

The bot turned to him and he was about to cry or yelp when those sapphire sphere optics moved to look at him. Looks of 'What have you done' locked with him and stayed like that for a minute before the large bot moved from the only light source and into the darkness, to him.

Smokescreen wanted to take a quick step back but only found his legs frozen and the bot casting even darker shadows over him as he stood in front of the cocky troublesome speedster in a luminous way.

"I'm sorry, sir... for breaking..." Smokescreen paused not being able to grisly answer.

"My anniversary gift," Optimus finished for him.

With that, Smokescreen jumped off the shattered pieces with a gasp and looked down. He could barely see it in the light of the ground bridge screen Optimus wasn't cutting off. It appeared to be a tri picture, a picture frame that held three pictures at once. Now, he could see the shattered glass, broken frame, and crushed pink and red Valentine's hearts.

He felt bad for crushing it and watched as Optimus bent to pick up the pictures (human art canvas sized pictures) and a non broken Valentine's heart here and there. When Optimus stood tall and in his open palm, he stared, Smokescreen whinced.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Again, I-I didn't mean to..." Smokescreen was cut off.

"It is fine, Smokescreen. I should have picked it up when Jake left and put it in a new spot from the Star Saber," Optimus said, casting an aiming look at the sword.

Smokescreen forgot there about the Star Saber, that giant sword was taller then Optimus and about the same height as Megatron and toke up his carriers makeshift med bay. Stupid sword, it was trying (in a way) to replace his carrier! Sarcasm implied.

But his optics were drawn to the photos, they were fuzzy and dark but he could make out Optimus and a white mech in the photos. Optimus seemed to know what he was looking at and gave him a photo. This startled the young warrior.

"O-Optimus, I can't! This is your anniversary picture, I can't take it from you!" Smokescreen cried.

"Oh, but you will find this one most important and most valuable, maybe even more then I thought of it. But it may... explain a few things you have needed answers to." Optimus concluded and turned around to the ground bridge, putting the photos on the dashboard of the console.

Smokescreen didn't understand Optimus's reasons for giving it to him. He was about to drop the photo back off to Optimus but then he got stiff wings again as he saw the shadow of the white mech on the photo, so he toke the photo. It would explain something? What was that supposed to mean? Did the white mech in the photo have anything to do with his siblings? His carrier?

He made his way to his room and he walked under a flicking light and be caught a flicker of Ratchet's face. He nearly jumped out of his armor as he looked down again and saw his carriers face flicker in and out of vision. He toke off down the corridor and the moment he jumped into his room (the door luckily closing by itself) he turned his light on. He didn't care the large-ish room was dusty and vastly empty except for dust, he could only care for the picture at his larger servos.

In the photo, Ratchet was smiling, he was laying on a berth with red-maroon style thermal sheets and Smokescreen (not in the sense of being a pervert, he was actually serious right now) could only conclude they were there to set the mood for a mid-night romp between him and his mate and he looked at the other half of the photo and yelped. The other half was Optimus, the leader looking very vulnerable with his satisfied (well, that explained a bit) and tired expression and some of his armor removed. He looked back at Ratchet's side of the photo and realized he had his large bulky chassis armor removed which made his carrier give off the "sexy" look, as humans say.

He traced his pointer digit over Ratchet's side of the photo and sighed harshly. So, his carrier was in love with the Prime? That made him feel... So... So very... excited! But.../p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Smokescreen couldn't make out his emotions and he decided to land on excited yet upset. He was excited, enthusiastic, about his carrier finally finding happiness again and also for him, sooner or later, going to be related to Optimus Prime! But he was upset because Optimus had sent him with a photo for answers instead of actually telling him face to face.<p>

But this wasn't it. Smokescreen felt it. That wasn't what Optimus ment by "explain it to you." There was more.

Smokescreen searched the photo for any answers he already hadn't already found and he found a small red blotches at the bottom of the photo, he followed to small dot till it lead him to the back of the photo. Nothing. Not even a little ink. He tried to experiment with the paper and eventually he found his headlights the only answer. He shown the headlights over the photo and a heat signature like thing showed up on the wall (the lights bleeding through) and Ratchet had a huge red circle around his stomach and chassis. Smokescreen stared at it and flipped it over.

Words came out this time and he gasp, red Cybertronian came out. Be read it in English...

_Dear Optimus, _

_Your a very smart bot so I'd know you'd find this little letter easy in our first anniversary picture. I hope you haven't been busy lately, I'm about to break a dam. Okay... um... thks is hard to write but... to check with it! I'm sparked you jack rabbit! _

_Your becoming a sire..._

_Your happy carrier,_

_Ratchet_

Smokescreen dropped the photo and turned his headlights and his room light off by internal command and turned around, slamming his helm into a "pillow" (they copied from human luxuries, so what?), and screamed. The pillow muffling his cries...

* * *

><p>His derma did little to smuggle his cry as his sparkling kicked the daylights out of his tank! Oh, PRIMUS! This was the second worst sparking he has ever carried!<p>

Ratchet hoped Dreadwing would be to busy focusing on his task of frightening him to notice his grill bouncing up and down on its hinges. But his lucky was rotten like it has been the last few days and he got a curious look from Dreadwing and apparently some Eradicon and Insecticons. He hoped they were confused because he wasn't scared...

"What is wrong with your grill, medic?" Dreadwing growled and reached for his tanks, "I'm gonna have to call Knock Out for your old-..."

Dreadwing stopped as his clawed servo landed on his grill, the sparkling underneath not knowing who was touching his home but kicking them in delight at the petting. Dreadwing had his optics open wide and his mouth was a gap.

"You''re sparked..." Dreadwing cursed, "Your sparked aand we didn't know..."

Ratchet didn't pay attention to Dreadwing as he felt the sparkling again. He had been miserable after the cave incident with Bulkhead, it was just mood swings, and after Soundwave had electrocuted him. He was afraid his sparkling was gone and when he woke, he suggested just that because he couldn't feel the bond any more made him believe it was gone. Now, Oh... Primus! He was bursting with joy!

He was actually terrified completely with his and his sparklings life when Dreadwing ran out to give off the information to Knock Out or Megatron. Maybe the entire Decepticon leaders or CEO parliament. Ratchet would have been perfectly fine in calming himself down if he hadn't found a way to move his neck to look at the door and spot Bumblebee being supported by two Vehicons by the large computer to the left.

Bumblebee had his optics burning with emotions but he never got a chance to read them for he smacked his helm back down and started to take air faster. Scrap, he was going to die of fear...!

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration by "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven and "Savior" by Rise Against.<strong>


	7. Lets see if you can remember, part 1

**This chapter is exactly on "Hard Knocks" so bear with me.**

**Ratchet 5 months**

**Italics is the patch (that's right, I'm bringing in it).**

**MariaMarcuu has no idea what I have planned for her story now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Smokescreen dropped his doorwings after he had just stretched them, he never felt any worse in his life (Exaggeration of course)!<p>

"Come on Wheeljack," Arcee said a little to pleasingly, "Destiny awaits!"

Oh, is that how she wanted to play? She wanted to use his old words against him? He would most definitely know what to say next time!

Well... not really. His carrier had taught him to use nice words growing up and he never got away with fighting with words with his carrier or Prowl, they knew best at vocabulary when he grew up. Maybe he should just bring up Cliffjumper or Tailgate later...

* * *

><p>Ratchet wanted to get up and run out of the dark room. It was to hard not to hypervenilate (not even that because they didn't need air to live) and panic beyond what his stress usually skyrocketed to. He pulled at his restraints but found them as tight on his wrists as ever.<p>

He couldn't believe that it was so hard to not panic right now, he tried everything to calm down and nothing was helping him with it. He started to turn his neck left and right in hysterics, him praying for at least a simple something to occupy to. The room was dark in the ceiling area- ever heard of black hole ceilings? Neither have I- and little pipes came down in a clustered manner, the room was empty other then three berths and a monitor and he thinks a medical table, and all he knew was two of three were being occupied at the moment.

How he knew? Well, it was only him and Bumblebee in this room now.

He suddenly made optic contact with the scout and he gasp and looked down, anywhere away from the yellow scout. He cast a look at Bumblebee as he began to struggle in his bonds and electrocute his wrists. Ratchet had the spark to stop the scout from burning his wrists and servos to a crisp because he couldn't fix him but his processor told his vocalizer to shut its trap for some reason. He let Bumblebee continue with his wrestle match with the bonds until he gave up.

The scouts yellow paint job on his wrists had melted away and left a silver and charred white patch all around the wrists and Bumblebee seemed to just flop down in his restraints as he looked up at the black ceiling.

":_Why Ratchet?_:" Bumblebee whistled in a pained hiss, ":_We didn't deserve this... not now!_:"

Ratchet didn't answer the scout as he bit his lower lip component and he just wished Bumblebee would recharge (he didn't know if it was night or day, or how long they've been here).

Bumblebee must have know he wouldn't get an answer from Ratchet and he leaned further back and sighed a sad and uncomfortable sigh. He didn't know why Ratchet wouldn't talk to him, why he wouldn't look at the scout the right way. Ratchet was always caught staring at the vocally disabled mech and he always got a bad look in his optics when he was caught, it was a look between being scared but also a look at disgust, bit not at Bumblebee if you caught his wind.

Bumblebee and Ratchet just laid there until the doors slammed open and Megatron stormed in.

"What is this I hear about a sparkling?" Megatron said as he looked down at the defenseless medic suddenly.

"Well, my Lord, from Dreadwing's little episode," Knock Out said as he held a machine, "he felt a sparkling kick in your _sweetspark's_ grill."

Megatron growled and he looked back at the doctor, "Just do as we planned to do in the first place and go get that relic!"

Knock Out jumped and dropped his machine and made a mumbled reply, most definitely a "Yes, my Lord." He started to type rapidly at monitor while Megatron stepped onto his berth and later down on it with a sigh. Comfortable fragger, Ratchet thought, so smug...

"What would you like to see, my Lord?" Knock Out asked the tyrant.

"The beginning of where the medic and Optimus started to fall for each other," that startled the medic and scout greatly, "to where ever they began being more then _old friends_."

Knock Out muttered something and plugged Megatron into the Cortical Psychic patch and he made his way over to a struggling Ratchet, "Don't worry, your sparkling won't feel anything. It's like a nap you can only wake from by my servos."

Ratchet felt it ram into the back off his helm and everything go black in a swirl of his optics offlining.

* * *

><p><em>-In the patch-<em>

Ratchet met Megatron in a dark black background of the Cortical Psychic patch. He knew the rules of the patch; you couldn't change anything because they were memories, you couldn't block it, and you couldn't stop it. Megatron was to strong in the patch as long as Knock Out was behind the controls in real life.

"Since I'm sure you know the rules," Megatron leaned forward and grabbed Ratchet's chin, "I'm sure I can root around your processor and find out what I want without you being confused out of your wits."

Ratchet began to struggle away from the servo but his optics were forced to look into Megatron's optics and instant terror flooded him and his optics showed the emotion clearly. He stopped struggling and just let Megatron hold his face plates and he huffed air in and out.

"Show me your meeting," Megatron whispered, "Your memory of your and Prime's first signs of affection..."

* * *

><p><em>"I refuse!" He yelled, "I refuse and you can't make me!"<em>

_A little short white bot stood as tall as he could with his wings on his ridges, the young Ratchet, was glaring daggers at some buffy black and red detailed armored mech with pale blue optics, at Autobot he didn't remember, and both seemed to be going at it._

_"Ratchet, please-" The stranger was cut off._

_"No, Ironhide!" So that was his designation... "I won't go to Orion's place and give him your vile news!"_

_"Please! Ratchet, I beg you!" Ironhide pleaded to the tiny medic, "I need to get this to him but this was so weird coming from me! Please! I'm begging here!"_

_Ratchet seemed to think about this for a second, was it going to be worth it? He meant, Ironhide told him the message before hand and now... ugh, he really didn't know. It sounded important in a way but... his dignity was on the line... but Ironhide was begging..._

_"Fine," Young Ratchet said as he saw Ironhide perk up, "I'll do your dirty work!"_

_"Your a spark saver, Ratchet!" Ironhide said before he hugged the medic and ran off._

_Ratchet was left to sigh and drop his helm, walking in the opposite direction of where the black bot ran (Megatron following the medic closely). His wings went up and down and he groaned a bunch of the way to downtown Iacon._

_Megatron's Cortical Psychic patch body followed the medic. Megatron couldn't believe how the medic looked in the past, he had no words. The littler frame made the medic look so... fragile and adorable (was it the word?) and his frame would have been Megatron's._

_But as the young Ratchet trudged through the sunset city, he sighed, "I hope your news is worth the lose of my dignity, Ironhide..."_

* * *

><p><em>Young Ratchet was making his way to Optimus's room through the buildings elevator and he kept shifting from pede to pede as he looked out the crystal glass elevater at the floors he passed and he would look behind himself to look out the back of the elevator to see Cybertron (Iacon). By now, the city had gone dark with the bots going to recharge all over the city as the moon of Cybertron stood it's ground in the night.<em>

_Ratchet put his helm on the glass leading to Iacon and sighed at the irony. Megatron following him as he left out the elevator._

_Ratchet watched the numbers on the doors pass and soon can to a stop at a sign that said "109 Resident: Orion Pax." He began to knock on the door. No one answered the door and no noise was made from inside the home. But Ratchet and Megatron looked at the door weird and young Ratchet typed in the code Orion must have given him sometime. Megatron simply walked threw the wall as the two entered the home._

_Megatron had to say, Optimus must have made quite the credits back on Cybertron because the place was nice. The walls were normal metal but the floor was a Cybertronian "carpet" if you could call it that, it was just soft red metal. The entertainment room they walked into was about the size of a medium-large room with a holovid (TV, duh!) screen with a U sofa in front of it and the holovid touchscreen pad was on a little table to the left of the sofa. A few crystals decorated and colored the air around them with their colors on top of the racks of bookshelves by the enter door. Many, many bookshelves._

_Ratchet seemed like he'd been in the room a thousand times and looked at the datapad shelves and sighed, Megatron did to and found quite a few empty. Empty as in rows were missing or at least a servo full were each row._

_Megatron followed Ratchet as he went to the left side of the room and found a door past the maze of datapad shelves and began to unlock it. When it did, a large intake of air could be heard going around the room._

_Ratchet entered (with Megatron in tow, sadly) and almost laughed at the sight. But Megatron was more interested with looking around the room. It was a normal berth room, silver from ceiling to floor and the only decoration was a berth and a small datapad shelf with a work bench on the side of it with a crystal lamp, which was off. He now toke notice of Optimus and almost faltered at the look of his old enemy. He didn't look like Optimus, but Orion Pax, and he was covered helm to pede in datapads; his helm had one resting on it, another few at and on his legs and pedes, some around his body and on his chest, and (oh Primus) even one on his crotch. He was not Optimus yet, that was obvious._

_Ratchet walked over and shook the memory doppelganger of Optimus, "Wake up, Orion."_

_Orion didn't wake up at first but began to stir as Ratchet kept shaking him and when his optics flickered on, Orion's voice was softer then Optimus's, "Ratch? Why you here?"_

_Ratchet sighed, "Message from Ironhide: If your done interfacing with you datapads, you have friends to talk to outside your apartment that want to see you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cool guys, I'm starting to finish or just get it mid-way done.<strong>

**Oh and the thing about Optimus (Orion) from Ironhide was a joke to tell him to get out of his dark room and come outside. **

**And so your not confused from here on out, if it says Megatron in the italics parts then he is the Cortical Psychic patch Megatron. No one can see or hear him**


	8. Let's see if you can remember, part 2

**Hi, MariaMarcuu is such a awesome person to be buddies with! She's making a cover picture for the story! It's so sweet!**

**Italics= Cortical Psychic patch memories**

**Bold= Authors notes**

**Remember: I'm putting Megatron's name in here because he's not part of the memory, he's just in the Psychic patch watching the memory. Memory Megatron with be as addressed as Megatronus.**

* * *

><p><em>Megatron watched as Orion Pax tried to get up without dropping a datapad off the berth and failing as multiple ones fell off the berth and landed in a clutter. Orion's optics shut instantly as the datapads hit the floor and Ratchet only tensed slightly as Orion carelessly got up from his berth and shoved datapads carelessly to the ground accidentally. Orion groaned and scooted to the end of the berth, throwing his legs over the bottom of the berth and used Ratchet to help him get up like a cane.<em>

_"It's... late, Ratchet. Why would Ironhide need me awake now...?" Orion's smoother-then-Optimus's sleepy tone asked as he rubbed his optics and stretched._

_"Orion, you've been sleeping longer then you think. You've been her for... three solar cycles, Orion," Ratchet said and clapped his servos loudly, "Time to get a move on!"_

_Orion groaned (Megatron was impressed that it had some emotion in it, being used to emotionless Optimus) and followed Ratchet to the living area, Orion groaning further as he looked out the crystal glass window and saw the Cybertronian moon was high in the sky._

_"Why...?" Orion whined again._

_As they walked past his digital self, Megatron couldn't help but reveal in the masterpiece before him. Orion was tall (as always) and was bulky everywhere (tiny civilian bulk, not warrior). He had a helm in the shape of his present one but in was cut down and it wasn't armor. He was his natural blue and red with his silver or coal black metal parts (servos or thighs, not anything else you perv), he looked like a regular Iacon citizen, maybe even a normal senator Iacon citizen. Ratchet was tiny (duh!) and his only bulky was his calves and shoulder blades, he looked like he got a fresh paint job of crimson and white recently. Ratchet had his doorwings pressed against his back like butterfly wings, though they still bounces and moved whenever they wanted. Ratchet looked like a young handsome doctor a teenage (is that what he would call it?) femme would dream on waking to. They looked like a couple the way Orion leaned on Ratchet._

_The scenery fit them. It was simple but very beautiful with the soft blue hue the crystals gave off. It looked like one of those shows you would see with the father reading his days away and coming home late and the mother being home before them and dragging the father to the kitchen for dinner before he fell asleep hungry._

_It was disgusting. Megatron growled, if he was actually in the past he would have thrown Orion around like a rag doll and swept Ratchet off his pede. If looks could kill memories..._

_Orion was lead into the only other door that was in the room that didn't lead to the hallway or his room and they walked in with Ratchet chuckling. Megatron just followed through the wall like a spirit. He was lead into a little square room that split into a four way. From we're Megatron stood the three other rooms that he hadn't been in we're a guest room, a dinner (stupid human terminology) room, and a washracks. Ratchet lead Orion to the refueling room._

_Orion sat in a seat and Ratchet went to fuel two cubes that seemed to already be set out somehow. He guessed Ratchet didn't see the coincidence of the two cubes being there in the first place. He growled in the back of his vocalizer, he didn't like that sign. He turned around and saw the dark guest room stare at him back, as if sensing an intruder in Ratchet's mind and tried so hard to grab him but couldn't. He snarled at the shadows._

_"Orion, your spark is in the right place when you thought about catching up on your reading for Alpha Trion but you need to think about your energy levels and stress levels more often," Ratchet says and turns to face the archivist with two energon cubes, "You need to think of the people who care for you."_

_"So says the medic who stays up all his cycles to do his job and forgets to refuel and usually has a tantrum from being upset," Orion stated as he took his cube._

_"I would say "touche" but I have my mouth busy," Ratchet says and sips his energon._

_Orion's cheeks fluttered a shade of red (his own faceplates getting a tingle, not a blush) as he took what Ratchet said the wrong way. RRatchet's optics flew open as if realizing what he said made everyone in the room go silent._

_"Don't you think about it, Orion!" Ratchet yelled in hysterics as his face matched his crimson accents on his armor, "I just meant I was going to be the bigger bot and stop talking first!"_

_Orion looked at the table weird, "So says the mech with his mouth busy..."_

_Megatron almost hunched forward in shock when Orion made the joke only a child would make back at the young doctor._

_Ratchet started to go even more red and started to softly hit Orion's shoulder, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"_

_As Ratchet pelted Orion with complaints of how childish he was (Orion apologetically grinning the whole time) Megatron started to walk to the shadows. They were tempting as they covered everything in the room in its black blanket. He stopped in the four way square room and looked into the washracks first. He turned the light on (the heck he did that, he wasn't sure) and saw a nice, white metallic walls and floors surround him. The tub of the racks was medium sized, maybe just a little too small for Orion. And the sink was polished white, normal as to be expected._

_He didn't understand why he was drawn to this room-_

_Suddenly, the door shut loudly and a panicked and flustered medic was leaning on the door, he locked it. Ratchet had widely shaking knees that clamped together as he leaned on the door. His optics were foggy and fuzzy, full of unshead coolant tears along with his fiery red hot face. He slowly slid to the ground as he whimpered when a knocking came to his washroom door._

_"Ratchet! Slag! I'm sorry, please! I didn't mean it!" Orion cried from the other side of the door, Megatron hearing Orion trying and failing to get in._

_"REALLY?! YOU DID THAT FOR KICKS?!" Ratchet cried in a sobbing voice as he hugged himself._

_"N-no! I mean, I did it for a reason but I didn't do it to make fun of you! Ratchet!" Orion pleased as his attempts continued to fail._

_"GO AWAY! Go away! Go away... g-go... away..." Ratchet's calls died as he broke out crying and hugging his knees to his chassis._

_Orion went silent (even his own voice and thoughts stopped) but his attempts continued._

_"... Look Ratchet-" Orion began._

_"Leave m-me be..." Ratchet sobbed._

_"I won't, listen to me. I did what I did because I have feelings for you. I didn't mean for you to break down in my washracks in a sad and crying heap of agony, I meant to share my feelings," Orion began and his attempts slowed down by a lot, "I just want you to be happy and not remember... him... I wanted you to picture me in his place..."_

_Ratchet hiccups as he leans his audios to hear Orion's soft words._

_"I know it sounds selfish," Orion winches, "but it's the truth. I wanted, or maybe even believed, you would have trusted me enough to not think of him while I kissed you... to trust me enough not to compare me to him at all. I'm not him..."_

_Megatron would have left the room and stood by Orion's side as if he were really there if not for the sudden movement the medic made as he stood to his pede and sniffles a little. Orion must have heard him because he stopped his attempts to break Ratchet's lock._

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't grab a washing instrument and hit you with it." The word 'please' hung out of Ratchet's sentence._

_"Well, I can give you two. One; that would hurt, Ratch," Orion said that with slight humor but the next words were genuine, " and second; I'm still here."_

_All Megatron saw was Ratchet let more coolant fall from his face, biting his lower lip and shaking slightly, picking up a crystal with cleansing oil in it being thrown out of the suddenly open door and Orion and the BANG! sound yelling simultaneously._

_"Why-?!" Orion was cut off from pain whining again as Ratchet ran to hug him._

_"You big frag," Ratchet shiffled, "Never make me regret I'm giving you a chance..."_

_Orion was surprised. He probably expected the oil crystal to be the last thing he got out of Ratchet before he got the silent treatment. But as it settled in, he hugged the small medic back._

_"I won't... you'll have to trust me on that..." Orion said as he hugged the medic harder._

* * *

><p>Megatron felt himself come back to reality in the Cortical Psychic patch as he looked down to a panicked and fuzzy optics Ratchet. The look almost made him launch backwards because it was similarity to his past selves look. It looked almost the same as his younger versions but... older, wise, and broken more then before.<p>

"Please... get out of my head..." Ratchet whimpered as he tried to fight Megatron's hand keeping his helm pointed to Megatron's.

Megatron would have responded but something began to tug him in many directions. He felt like all his limbs wanted to go all different ways and he began to feel heavy but light-headed at the same time.

"No!" Ratchet screamed, "Go away!"

The scream was the last thing he heard before he was flashed to a new memory, Ratchet's spark-freezing scream echoing as it lasted.

* * *

><p><em>He saw it, a mech on top of Ratchet. He was Parisian, that was for sure. He had Ratchet panting and crying as the berth squeaked with his movements.<em>

_Ratchet's tank was large and he looked like his could weigh more then that Autobot wrecker, Bulkhead with just his tank on the scale. Ratchet was a little smaller then the last memory and his paint was a little older then usual and had lime-green lines with his red stripes. _

_Megatron would have been fascinated with the medic in this memory if Ratchet hadn't just screamed like a femme ripe for breeding..._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy fragging Primus... Who knows what just happen?! Ow/0''**

**R & R for... answers I guess...**


	9. Let's see if you can remember, part 3

**Oh god, does anyone know how long its been since I've updated? Anyone?**

**_Italics_****= Cortical Psychic patch**

**Normal= Real life**

* * *

><p><em>Megatron had blacked out mentally when he got a good glimpse of what was happening in front of him and he physically sickened for all he knew. But when he came to, he saw the young doctor and mystery memory mech in a kiss standing above the tormented berth. He didn't know what was this feeling, but he HAD a feeling that he knew the mech from somewhere.<em>

_He was brought to reality again when the pair started to coddle and giggle, telling their affections in their native tongues and having tiny lip locks after ever few words. Megatron watched Ratchet's grill for a minute, which the stranger had his servos all over, and notices it was swollen to where he could see where his civilian/doctor armor around it was scratching little bruises on the outer edges. He looked like he just got done with a wrestling match with a foe three times his size and weight, and won._

_Ratchet's expression showed what his frame was and wasn't feeling. His expression was loving and upturned with love for the mech and his predicament while his body was broken and upsetting, begging for the doctor to at least get rid of some armor or at least lay down for cycles._

_Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door to their room and Ratchet chuckles while the strangers' expression went flat and emotionless. The soft knock was a little too soft and it was a wonder they heard it over their little lovers moments._

_"Carrier... sire..." A tiny voice said, making him jump._

_A sparkling? They already have one?_

_Ratchet broke their little interlink and walked shakily to the door, his limp looked pained and forced. Ratchet typed something in the doorway and when the door opened, a sparkling was picked up by the medic. The sparkling was mostly grey but he looked like he was getting his upgrades regularly and he was getting his sparkling paint. He had tiny doorwings that looked like Ratchet's but curved at the bottom where they grew in width. The sparkling was slowly growing into his white paint that was fading into his growth and his chassis was slowly turning a pure sapphire._

_When he got a good look, the sparkling looked happy but his wings were held down._

_Megatron couldn't tell you how the sparkling was feeling and that junk because sparklings and Praxians were always strange with him, so this was a double no-brainer._

_"Look who's at our door!" Ratchet joked and bounced the sparkling up and down, "Our little demon found us again!"_

_The sparkling pouted, "Meh no devil."_

_Ratchet chuckled at the little sparkling and fake pouted with him, "And I'm not a medic."_

_The sparkling just huffed and the strange lover mech just chuckled as he kissed Ratchet's helm, the sparkling squirming and yelling "Ew!" as they kissed unofficially._

* * *

><p><em>"I have to go to Ironhide's place tonight," Ratchet said as the picture focused to another scene, "He's having a friends gathering."<em>

_The stranger sighed and his yellow narrow visor turned a little dim, "Why wasn't I invited?"_

_"You know why," Ratchet began and looked at the silver and black Praxian, "Ironhide doesn't want to see you after the incident with the tazer and the fist fight."_

_"That wasn't exactly my fault," The Praxian began, "When I told that dancer I was taken, he shouldn't have kept pressing me into interfacing. He even had the nerve to tell me I could invite you and have him in the middle."_

_Ratchet snorted though he had a light blush, "Tell that to the mech who tried to calm you down and you punched him."_

_"Can you blame me that I thought Ironhide was a bodyguard and wanted to hurt me!" The Prussian reasoned, "I mean he was tall and bulky like the bouncers in that place!"_

_Ratchet chuckled, "Yeah, what ever you want to believe. We'll be back before the moon is high in the skies."_

_And with Ratchet picking up the sparkling, both left as the sun was still setting to go to the next horizon._

* * *

><p><em>Ratchet had walked pretty far before he somehow got tired. Megatron had walked along side him since they left the house the medic lived in and walked through Iacon's busy-even at night- streets. Most of the mechs walking the streets had crystals or some box (most definitely energon goodies by the remembrance of the red Cybertronian linen wrap) and Megatron realized that the street of Iacon was reflecting Ratchet's mood. The medic had been in love with the mech and must still be getting "butterflies" (human term) in his tanks. <em>

_The sparkling wished to be put on the ground half way through the walk and looked around the mechs and crystals that glowed their brilliance or their embers, dancing around the crowd but never leaving Ratchet's side. Some mechs would run into Ratchet and when they looking at him they would apologize and excuse themselves to move past him, a mech even offered him a pink crystal and toke off. Ratchet laughed and his face turned slightly pink as Iacon's warm orange hue and the crystals bathed everyone in beauty. Ratchet gave the crystal to the sparkling and he bounced around, waving the crystal around in glee. _

_Megatron couldn't help but feel his spark flutter in revelation of the beautiful city, even if the sky was black and dark blue and the orange hue came from street light lanterns and not crystals. Some stores were still open and their lights were warming to walk past and the mechs and femmes inside were happily heard laughing and crying out in joy. It was like a festival here._

_Megatron kept walking next to Ratchet as the people walked right through him and around Ratchet and the sparkling. It was nice to see Cybertron lively and at its best. It was peaceful, it made you forget your burdens for awhile and when you did, you would wish to go back._

_They came to a three way, and the Iacon street that was straight was still lively but the turn was dark and lonely, the homes were dark and the buildings were scrapped. Megatron sighed, he forgot for a moment that not all was lively and happy. But what caught his optics down the turned street was a soft light. He squinted as he looked down the street and he saw a silhouette in the darkness. It was black and it's form was... Soundwave. It was Soundwave, he knew those hide legs and arms anywhere. _

_Megatron turned to Ratchet and saw the medic had also spotted Soundwave, the sparkling too. Ratchet and Soundwave seemed to meet each others optics. Ratchet looked away when the sparkling started to get fussy and upset about the strange mech hiding in the darkness. Megatron looked back at Soundwave and saw something he had barely seen once before, Soundwave had his visor withdrawn and his pale grey face was showing, his light green optics staring back at Ratchet with no true emotion but his body said, "Oh scrap, looks like I'm caught."_

_Soundwave wasn't far into the darkness to be invisible but he was invisible enough. The sparkling tapped Ratchet's leg and when he got his carriers attention, he made a tearing sign language motion and pointed to the crystals. He looked at the crystal and saw it was a three jointed Crystal and had three heads. Ratchet looked at his son and smiled when the sparkling bounced up and down, he tore the longest part of the crystal and handed it to the little one. The sparkling smiled and toke the crystal in both servos and he made a little cute sprint into the darkness. As the sparkling drew near Soundwave, the spy stiffened and looked like he wanted to run away but didn't._

_The sparkling stopped running and panted as he held the Crystal to Soundwave, "You look like you could use it!"_

_The sparkling didn't even flinch when Soundwave's special nimble fingers wrapped around the crystal in his servos and he smiled further when Soundwave slowly toke it._

_The sparkling launched at Soundwave's left left and latched onto it, making Soundwave take a step back, "Your not so scary!"_

_And then, the sparkling made his way back to Ratchet, the young medic smiled down at his creation and got to one knee beside him, "Was the mech nice?"_

_"He was nice," the sparkling began, "he told me his designation and he told me something else."_

_Ratchet frowned, "I didn't see his mouth move, sweetspark."_

_The sparkling smiled and pointed at his head, "He told me up here!"_

_Ratchet gasp, "A telepathic?"_

_When Ratchet looked up again, Soundwave... was gone. And he apparently toke the Crystal with him as well because there was no sign of any mech at all._

_Ratchet looked at the sparkling, "And what did he tell you?"_

_"He told me his designation is Soundwave, and he told me to tell you to not go to Kaon with Orion," The sparkling said it like a recording, "To not meet Megatronus."_

_Ratchet practically sputtered and he split between frowning and cursing, "Anything else, Smokescreen?"_

_The sparkling, Smokescreen, thought for a minute, "Who's Orion?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, looks like I made a soft chapter for real instead of the hard to follow and complicated versions of this story!<strong>

**At least you know I'm not all dark and upsetting and evil! u**

**R & R**


	10. Lets see if you can remember, part 4

**If your reading this, please understand I have projects due and papers to write! I might be late or trying to update but I'm too busy.**

**I am partners with a nice girl and her stupid friend, he keeps licking the papers we do and our teacher and subs are mad at him. He's going to get us in trouble, and I think it's on purpose...**

**Italics= Cortical Psychic patch**

**Warning: Hide-x-twins, Hound-x-Mirage, Perceptor-x-Beachcomber, and cursing**

* * *

><p><em>Ratchet and Smokescreen both continued to walk down the glowing city of Iacon and it truly was a diamond of Cybertron, Megatron was no liar. He was simply a realist. The growing crowds were impossible to understand and Ratchet and the sparkling being able to walk straight without stopping to avoid someone was extraordinary, it was like the crowd opened a path just for them.<em>

_Ratchet held the remaining two headed crystals as they made their way to Ironhide's and Megatron couldn't really wait to get to the destination, even if it was an Autobots home here in the pearl city Iacon, he just couldn't help himself as the realization that they have been walking for about twenty-four minutes already. And in a straight line to..._

_Megatron stopped suddenly when he noticed that the medic had turned down a small dead end street that had a few street lights covered in Orange lights and blue crystals and the circle street at the end held about five homes around it and that excluded the four houses lining the street connecting the dead end to the main street. Megatron watched as Ratchet picked Smokescreen up and sighed as a kick hit him hard in the tank (Yesh, it even sounded bad from out here), but continued to make his way to the dead end._

_Megatron followed him as he felt a strain happen in the Patch and he followed close to him so he wouldn't lose the memory so soon. Ratchet seemed to be happy despite being forced to walk instead of transform and roll here._

_As Ratchet made it to the end, the house in the middle was what he seemed to be going for so Megatron went at his own speed to the door and waited for the younger duo to hurry. He was about to lean against the house but when his elbow went through the house, he remembered he was only a image watching an image. So he was forced to wait one-point-seven more seconds til Ratchet got to the door and knocked on the door._

_Megatron heard shuffling and a code being entered while he took in the look of the house. It was, of course, made of Cybertronian steel and metals. It was two stories and it was wide, it had about three crystal windows on the front of the house and they were evenly spread to, he even saw past on window, a few Autobots on the sofa-like furniture. The door swung open and a dark red mech took its place, he was huge, almost Optimus big. He looked like he was in the middle of Bulkhead and Optimus's height but he had muscles and shoulders so wide, he made up for his height different with Optimus. He was entirely red but he had some silver as his "stomach" area as well as his knee joints. He had blue optics with the hint of purple (natural, he says). He had to diagonal scars over his lips and one deep but little scar over his optic ridge._

_"Ratch!" The brute says, "And Ah see ya' brought yer little one!"_

_Ratchet chuckled, "Yes, Ironhide, I brought him. I brought them all."_

_Ratchet looked down as he was kicked again and he smiled as Ironhide stiffly smirks, "Don't get too happy with ya'self Ratch, some of us are gonna be gettin' sparklings soon too!"_

_"You got Sunstreaker to agree to carry?" Ratchet smiled as Ironhide frowned, "Or has Sideswipe been trying to keep Sunny away from you as much as he can?"_

_"Frag you." Ironhide simply said as looked at Ratchet._

_"BAD WORD!" Smokescreen cried out as he ran past Ironhide and into the living room with everyone else._

_"Sorry, kiddo," Ironhide chuckled as he motioned for Ratchet to come in, "Where are my manners-?"_

_"Up your aft."_

_"-a carrier needs to take a seat after his long walk here."_

_Ironhide toke hold of Ratchet's arm and lead him inside, Megatron following, and toke him to an empty Cybertronian linen chair where Ratchet sighed as he sat down, mechs greeting the young medic. A certain mech stood out to him, a white but silver mech with yellow optics, but what was familiar were the blades on his back and the helm finals that made it look like he wore a mask. Was he-?_

_"Drift, please..." Ratchet said as he sighed, "I'm tired and your pestering is annoying..."_

_Drift? He was looking at Deadlock, right?_

_Drift seemed to just smile and looked at the blue mech with a dark blue spike running to the back of his helm from the front, Blurr (famous and annoying story from Decepticon soldiers on Cybertron), and he leaned back to talk casually with the speedster. Not far was a Autobot he remembered, yes, most definitely, and the Autobot was a smart and excruciating one. Perceptor stood by a white and blue minibot that had a blue visor, both talking about an alternative energon surplus in Iacon Science and Astrology Institute. Not far off, was some kind of jet, but he was red, white, and blue but his suspicious blue optics were... secretive, and his medic symbol did not help his look. A creepy guest if you asked Megatron. Remember, realist._

_Megatron would say it was a small gathering had it not had a few more guest come from the dispenser room with energon for some of their friends. A green and chubbish green mech came out with two energon cubes and a blue noble mech (the badges being taken in) followed him and sat hip-to-hip with each other and the blue mech leaned his helm on the green and silver shoulder. Ironhide Sat on the end of the couch furniture and lounged (literally, he lounged, he let himself flop down on the furniture and he threw his arms over the back of the sofa and spread his legs to match his "Screw fancy sitting" posture) until a yellow lithe frame Sat in his lap and made him jump. The yellow, might as well say gold, mech had a black helm and yellow head fins to match his body and he smirked down at Ironhide as the brute wrapped an arm around the tiny (not really Ratchet tiny) frame and kissed his cheek. A red and black bot sat next to them, grumbling as the golden mech giggled at Ironhide. The red and black mech was obviously a twin to the golden, he looked just like him but had black audial horns instead of fins. And last but not least, with all his soon-to-be glory, came Orion Pax as he sat in the seat just next to Ratchet._

_Apparently, Ironhide was the one who was going to start the little gathering with a conversation but with him kissing and cuddling the golden twin, he wasn't the one to start. Bad host you would say._

_Drift looked around and he smiled at Ratchet, "Cheers for the new sparks kindling to Ratchet's spark!"_

_Anyone with a drink raised it and cried "TO SPARKLINGS!" as they laughed when Sideswipe said "TO FRAGGING!" instead._

_The green mech made a face at Sideswipe's mistake, "Immature."_

_The noble laughed at his mate and kissed him, "Your some frag to say that yourself, Hound."_

_The mech, Hound, smiled at the noble, "Shut up, Mirage."_

_While they bantered at each other lovingly, Perceptor could be heard making a code on his wrist mods by the strange white and blue minibot and he hummed every so often._

_The minibot looked up at the scientist, "Are you kidding me, Perceptor? We're finally here with the gang and you want to work away the free time I'm giving you?"_

_"I have to make this virus," Perceptor said, "It'll help out maximum security at the ISAI, Beachcomber."_

_Beachcomber sulked as Perceptor continued to type away, "Fine. See if you can get a sparkling from me after this..."_

_Over by Drift and Blurr, nothing intimate was going on but they seemed to be good friends as they laughed and talked about..._

_"And your paint is so new!" Blurr said as he ran a servo over the glossy white Drift's shoulder._

_"Thanks, Ratchet recommended it..." Drift said slightly in a shy tone._

_"Well, he chose a good paint job for you!" Blurr said really fast now, "Looks better then any Rodion and Polyhex paint!"_

_Drift just moaned as he probably seemed to remember something and he really didn't. Megatron knew Drift, knew Deadlock, and wasn't happy to actually see that one general he killed didn't lie about him escaping to the Autobots and abandoning the Decepticons. Megatron owed Shockwave a explanation now..._

_He looked over to The trio of lovers and saw the red twin pull the golden one to the other side of him and stood as a barrier to his two lovers and every time Ironhide was about to speak, the red one growled at him._

_"Sideswipe." Was all the golden twin said and sighed as the red one, Sideswipe sulked in the middle._

_Now Megatron knew why he was getting a bad vibe from the two lookalikes, they were the infamous Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the mighty terror twins themselves we're sitting with a Autobot weapon specialist and mated to them... was he the only one who thought this going to be a bad thing?_

_"No." Sideswipe said as he growled when Ironhide put a servo on his lap._

_"I think he's feeling left out, Sunny," Ironhide said as he grabbed both of Sideswipe's wrist and held them to the sofas back rest, "Get him!"_

_Sideswipe started to buck softly and he kicked slightly until Sunstreaker kissed him and ran a servo over his face. Sideswipe gave into the hold and turned into a slouch even more and let his twin separate and make a joke about how stupid the red twin was._

_Everyone was having a blast with their mates, they were bickering, kissing, complimenting, or plain just smiling and telling the other to stop working (pointedly Perceptor). But two little outcasts were not doing anything but watching the romance happen with discomfort. Ratchet and Orion sat in their chairs, looking at the floor or another furniture for about a few seconds before the next. The only noise coming from the two was Orion's tapping and Ratchet's sparkling smashing his tanks to pieces._

_"...So, you came." Orion said as he finally looked at Ratchet._

_"Well, yeah, I mean, everyone here is practically my family," Ratchet hummed as he felt his sparkling settle down, " And I love spending time with my family."_

_Ratchet and Orion both looked at each other now and Ratchet made a noise in the back of his throat as he noticed how close they were together and their optics met for a few seconds with a glow of harmonized blue and the cloud of shy but anxious emotions swirled around the two as Orion half-lid his optics and started to lean down to barely brush the medics own lips. Ratchet made a strained noise in the back of his throat again as Orion softly kissed his lips. The kiss was slow and brief as they heard thumping coming down the stairs and three little sparklings came down._

_Ratchet winced as Smokescreen came flying down first and was laughing in hysterics as a yellow youngling, whom was carrying a baby black and white mech, came down after and started to complain._

_"No fair, I have a added weight!" The yellow youngling said as he bounced the baby._

_"More or not, you lost!" Smokescreen said as he danced a little victory dance._

_The little yellow youngling was indeed older then Smokescreen and he was barely a few inches taller then Smokescreen and he looked like he was getting his upgrades. But the sparkling looked thin, and he looked exhausted, and beaten up. He was even black on his doorwings hinges and chassis. He looked like he was getting mad._

_The sparkling was tiny, as expected for a sparkling, and he had small purple optics. He didn't have doorwings but he was a cutie as expected. He was patting the yellow younglings helm and that didn't seem to be helping the yellow ones mood._

_"Bumblebee," Ironhide said as he looked at the yellow baby, "Put Jazz down and come over here."_

_Megatron choked as the young one-Bumblebee!- put the sparkling in his arms and gave him to Mirage, the noble smiling at the little sparkling as he sucked his thumb. Bumblebee walked over to Ironhide and the terror twins and was picked up and sat on Sideswipe's lap. Smokescreen ran to ran and sat in his lap._

_"What's wrong, yellow bro?" Sideswipe asked._

_"Smokescreen said that if we raced then he would play with Jazz, but he insisted I carry him as we raced to," Bumblebee said and crossed his arms, "It wasn't fair."_

_Ratchet looked down at the white sparkling and frowned, "Is that true, Smoky?"_

_"Yes, carrier." Smokescreen said, not even denying the truth._

_"Do you need to say something to Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked Smokescreen._

_"Sorry, Bee..." Smokescreen said as he lowered his wings._

_The whole room smiled as Jazz cooed and Bumblebee smiled too, "I forgive you, Smoke..."_

_Mirage let Jazz down and he he immediately started to crawl to Ratchet, the sparkling wanting to be picked up. Ratchet handed Smokescreen to Orion and leaned down to pick the baby up, and patted him on the back when he was getting up on his lap. The sparkling fell on Ratchet's stomach and instead of wanting to get up, the sparkling practically hugged Ratchet's swollen tank and said his first word._

_"P... Puowl!"_

* * *

><p><em>It changed to where Ratchet was standing alone in his dark house, Ratchet just standing against a table with pictures up. The darkness made the pictures hard to see but Megatron could make out that the pictures are new, the pictures consists of one new bot. He was protoform grey and he had shining yellow sparkling optics and he had the baby doorwings that were tiny as a human head and the photo frame said, "Welcome our new angel, Prowl!"<em>

_Megatron couldn't believe it, and he was about to start a rant with himself if he hadn't noticed Ratchet was grabbed by two sudden arms and pulled to another frame. The mech started to bite and nibble on Ratchet's neck cables, until Ratchet whimpered._

_"Lets make a new one..." The mech said as he trailed his servos down Ratchet's front._

_Ratchet only whimpered as he was toyed with, "... Barricade..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, scrap! There you go! One more chapter of memory left and we will return to the story!<strong>

**R & R**


End file.
